Wedding Dress
by Da-AWESOME-girl
Summary: Blossom and Brick are best friends, and Brick always wanted to be something more. Until a old friend of Blossom's steps into the picture, What will happen? One-shot! K-POP SONG-FIC! The song is called "Wedding Dress" by 'Taeyang of BigBang' This is a gift for a best friend of mine on FFnet, because she requested a Blossom and Brick Fanfic! This one's for you Guineapigz2002! XD


**Wedding Dress**

Hey guys! It's **Da-AWESOME-girl** again! How you peeps doing?...good! I'm **AWESOME**! So...**Guineapigz2002, **one of my **AWESOME** friends on FFnet, wanted to do a story based on Blossom and Brick, and I was listening to K-pop recently, and I found a perfect song for them! ( I LOVE k-pop! Don't judge me!) Although it will be sad, listen to it anyway! It goes with the story! For some weird reason, I can't copy the site link and paste it here. So, it's called **'Wedding Dress'** by **Taeyang** of **BigBang**. (On YouTube, go to, 'Taeyang~Wedding Dress [MV] [ENG SUB] by KEV1saurus') I RECOMEND THAT YOU WATCH IT! It's very sad.

Enjoy my **AWESOME** peeps! ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**

**Disclaimer**: I don't won anything in this story except for Shawn and the plot. XD

* * *

Blossom was Brick's number one best friend. Sure, there was the occasional fights, but she still was anyway. They were best friends, counterparts, buddies, whatever you wanted to call them, but Brick always felt that they were something more.

_Some people say it's not over till' it's over._

He loved to play the piano. She loved listening to his music. That was something he did everyday, just to make her happy.

_But I guess it's really over now._

They hung out everyday, whether it was at his house, the library, the beach, anywhere.

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go._

They hung out together so often, people thought that they were a couple. They always denied it, but he couldn't help but wonder, "Does she want us to be together?"

_Listen. When you have a fight with him, sometimes you cry, and you feel sad and blue, I feel hopeful._

A few years later, when they graduated college, they went to a party to celebrate this achievement.

_My heart a-a-aches secretly. Then just a hint of your smile can make me fine again._

Apparently, when he was talking to his blue-eyed brother, Blossom found a guy. An old friend, she said. His name was Shawn. How he loathed that guy.

_To keep you from figuring how I feel about you, Cause' then we would drift apart._

Every single time he and Blossom were having a moment, _he_, always had to pop out of nowhere. Shawn was normally a nice guy, and was even nice to him, but Shawn knew about how in-love Brick was with Blossom. So, Shawn wouldn't waste any opportunity to 'mess' with him. Because Shawn, loved Blossom as well.

_I hold my breath, then bite my lips. Oh, please leave him and come to me..._

Soon, Shawn joined their little trio, according to Blossom. She never did understand the tension between to two boys. "If only she knew..." Brick thought in his head.

_Baby, please don't take his hand,_

Whenever they went camping, and Blossom and Brick were on top of the van, joking and talking about things going on in their life, _he_ popped up, tried to act innocent, and join the talk. As if Brick was going to do that.

_Cause' you should be my lady,_

And whenever they were at Brick's house, Brick just had to whip out his phone and show her some funny videos he found online, which she'd laugh at all the time. But Shawn just had to break the moment by covering her beautiful eyes. Brick angry and worried that she would fall for Shawn. "Nevermind, that's just an illusion anyway." He thought once again. He never did know how close he was.

_I've been waiting for you for so long, please look at me now,_

A few days after, it was Blossom's birthday. They went out. He had to do it before Shawn did. While Blossom was chatting with her sister Buttercup, he took her hand and pulled her away, ignoring Buttercup's "Hey! I was talking to her!".

_Once the music ends, you will vow to spend, the rest of your life with him..._

He led her to the hallway. He was nervous. When he was just searching his pockets for that one, small, shiny thing, _he_ just had to come and ruin it for him.

_How I've prayed every night that this day would never come..._

Shawn, came once again, asking Blossom for her hand. She did as she was told, and Shawn placed a ring on her finger. Blossom gasped and hugged him, forgetting that Brick was there. It stung Brick so much, that he just wanted to die. He ran out of the hallway and into the men's washroom where he cried his heart out, letting flashbacks of them together run though his head. He punched the stall door, breaking it in the impact. He couldn't careless right now.

_The wedding dress you're wearing (Dress, dress) Girl, the wedding dress you're wearing (Dress, dress) It's not me [next to you]_

He ran all the way home, without letting anyone know. Not even his brothers. Not even Blossom.

_Wedding dress (dress, dress) The wedding dress you're wearing. Oh-no~_

He locked himself in his room. After an hour passed, he got a ton of text messages on his phone. Things from Butch and Boomer, like,"Having the time of my life over here! Where are you bro?" He smiled at sad smile and answered, "At home. Don't worry about me, I'm just tired. Have fun!" Yeah, he was tired. Tired of years of hoping that Blossom would finally love me. Guess it didn't matter now.

_You never knew how I felt about you and I hated you so..._

He got a few others from some friends and family. He checked and answered each of them before putting his phone down. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, until his phone rang again. He took at look at it and wondered whether to open it the message or not. It was from Blossom.

_Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy..._

Despite his unhappy feeling, he was still her friend, and he doesn't ever want her to be sad, even if she made him sad herself.

_Now I have no more t-t-tears left to cry..._

He opened up the message and it said,"Brick where are you? I'm worried right now. You just left all the sudden!" He smiled, just a bit. At least Blossom still cared about him. He texted back,"I'm fine Blossom. I'm okay." But he wasn't fine at all. Not after today.

_When I'm alone, I talk to myself as if you're there..._

The next morning, Blossom texted him again. "Brick, I know you're probably feeling depressed from yesterday, even if I don't know why, but since me and Shawn are getting married, can you...can you please play a song on the piano when I come in with my dad? You're my best friend and it will never be the same without you there. Will you please?" The message said. Brick was then hit with the same sharp pain earlier. "If only she knew..."

_I felt so restless every night..._

Brick hesitated before answering, "Sure, anything for my best friend." And a minute passed before she replied back, "Thanks! You're the best! Choose any song you'd like! XD" and Brick knew just what song he should do.

_Maybe I've known all along that this would happen..._

One month later, Brick came in his black tight vest and white dress shirt. He was greeted by his brothers, friends, even Blossom's sisters. He was just walking to the main part of the church, when Blossom saw him and waved. He waved back, feeling the very same one he had not felt since last month. Shawn came up to him and said,"Brick, thanks for coming to Blossom's and my wedding. So very appreciate it." Brick gripped his hands in a fist. Shawn leaned to Brick and whispered in his ear,"Wow Brick. No wonder Blossom never chose you. Did you cry all night?" And Shawn walking away snickering. Brick unclasped his hand. He wasn't here to fight.

He was here to prove.

_I close my eyes..._

Brick walked in, avoiding the looks and the talking of what happened to the red-haired boy. He sat down, nodding to his brothers, who were waving at him.

_Please leave him and come to me..._

And started singing a song he made called, "Wedding Dress".

_Baby, (Baby) Don't hold his hand when he comes to you,_

_Cause' you should be my lady (lady),_

_I've been waiting for you for so long,_

_Please look at me now,~_

And Blossom came in with her dad, in a beautiful white dress. As she walked down the aisle, she couldn't help but stare at him. As well as Shawn.

_Once the music ends, you will vow to spend to rest of your life with him..._

The Priest started talking. It felt like a few minutes until the Priest said to Blossom, "Do you take Shawn as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

_Have I've prayed every night that this day would never come... _

Blossom looked at the priest, to Shawn, to the audience, then finally at Brick, who was still singing, while staring at her.

_The wedding dress you're wearing..._

Blossom was about to say something, until Shawn interrupted her. "Dear priest, never in my life have I seen anyone who loves her more than me. This man here, sitting at the piano, singing his soul out for her...he...he deserves to be here more than me." And Shawn suddenly turned to Brick, smiling. "Come up here Brick." Some gasps and chattering erupted from the crowd. Brick was surprised. He never thought Shawn would ever do anything like this to him. He stopped singing and slowly walked to the altar.

_Oh-no, (dress, dress)..._

Shawn stepped off the altar and nudged cupped his hand around Brick's shoulders and whispered, "Good luck buddy, I wish you and Blossom the best!" and hurried to an empty seat in the crowd. He stood beside Blossom, who was shocked at Shawn's and Brick's display. The priest turned to Brick this time.

_Girl, the wedding dress you're wearing..._

"Do you take Blossom as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" He turned to me. "Yes."

_(Dress, dress) wedding dress, should've been me, (Dress)..._

The Priest turned to Blossom, reciting the same words he said to Brick. Brick was anxious now. No doubt she would say no. He saw how happy she was when Shawn presented the ring to her. But he faced her anyway. To hear her say it, would make the happiest man in the universe. Only to hear her say-

"Yes."

_(The wedding dress you're wearing) Should've been me..._

"What!?"

"Brick, I said yes."

_Wedding dress..._

"I...I...I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!" he shouted out loud, and pulled her close to him to kiss her. The crowd erupted in several cheers, clapping, and whistling. Finally, he was married to his first love. No one could ever beat that big smile on his face.

_Oh-no...~_

* * *

Ello!~ You just finished reading the story right now! Try to listen to the song! It's really GREAT! Once again, put down on YouTube,'Taeyang~Wedding Dress [MV] [ENG SUB] by KEV1saurus'. Unless you're too lazy, you don't like K-pop, or you think you're just too plain **AWESOME** for that, that's alright! Sorry it was sooooooooooo short, but I had to do this for my **AWESOME** best friend, **Guineapigz2002** and yet, still continue "The Flower Thief"! I still got my poll intact, so try to vote please! Please review as well! Thanks for reading! You're an **AWESOME** person!

Until next time, Stay **AWESOME** my **AWESOME** peeps! XD ~**Da-AWESOME-girl**


End file.
